james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Imperataur
Howdy Read your "ME" thing, welcome! haha sounded like killing of Americans is a good thing... Hope im missunderstanding you.. Since its the RDA, not the American people group... Jokes Just joking about the american thing. I have cousins in america and they're cool. but alot of aussies wouldnt care if alot of americans died, but then again most of us arent that world minded or bright for that matter. all we aussies really care about are movies, football and foodOzzyjalo94 23:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha ok good so you dont want American to die, and just prefer to watch football etc. im game. Well hope you enjoy it here on the Avatar Wikia! Mithdraz 01:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) lol oh gees :) its another thing, sorry. The Marines being killed.. lol that part. The RDA is the group of people that were killed, the reall good stuff. The RDA is an off branch organization from the government, not the Military or Marines. They hired personal with a Military background, like mercancaries. But are not considered Marines in the Movie, only Jake Sully was suspose to be the Image for the Marines, and Quaritch and his men as the "RDA." A lot of people get these two missed up. and really sorry bothering you on your ME, just its not cool to me personaly lol :D and dad is in the Marines.. lol oh well. i Like them. if it isnt too much just get it accurate and put killing the RDA, and Sam, the AUSSIE, Kicks LOADS OF ASS!! something like that :D Mithdraz 03:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) thats fine ive changed it. sorry bout any offense caused or anything. Australia doesnt even have marines.... All good mate! Appriciate it too :D but you do have SAM WORTHINGTON!!! haha hes worth something now to Australia. He actualy wants to build up Australia's Movie popularity, getting a mentorship from James Cameron, instead of working in the US too much. so good news your you guys :D Mithdraz 04:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sequels script Go figure. What the hell was that condom thing about?!?!?!!?!!?!!?!!!?!!!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? um, what? who is this?Ozzyjalo94 11:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The American Dream Thanks for your comment. I appreciate your sentiments. And I'll try to answer your question as best I can The American dream was something Americans believed in once. In our Declaration of Independence, the founding fathers stated that every human being was guaranteed certain rights, just by the virtue of being alive, and they were rights to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Of course we haven't quite lived up to it in the past with slavery, and of course our modern international policy. However deep down it is the dream that every person, not just American, has the right to live, to be free of the tyranny of others, and are free to pursue their own happiness. The problem is that we came to feel entitled to that happiness. We have this overarching view that the world should bend and flex to us so that our lives might be made easier and thus not as hard to live in. Just take our current situation with health care: people don't want to work and get health care, or buy it themselves, so they whined to the government to tax the people even further so that everyone could get health care. I'm not unsypathetic to their needs, but it was Abraham Lincoln who said that you can't save the poor by punishing the rich. Anywho, the American Dream once was a standard that we held ourselves to. It also contains what was once a noble sense of justice and prosperity, but we have grown complacent and entitled. Hopefully we might remember the dream, so it can come true one day. Irayo Willofeywa 15:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC)